Order and Chaos
by Sarge51
Summary: This is the tale of a knight of the order, searching for the chaos that changed his life. Rated M for future graphic violence


Order and Chaos, two forces that must have each other in order to survive. Without order, no one can survive, but without chaos, there is no joy in the world. It is a truth and an inevitability that opposites will always attract in almost all circumstances. Sometimes, the effect of this attraction is disastrous and leads to the destructions of both forces, but in some cases, it leads to peace and order. It is almost impossible to anticipate which outcome will occur. It is these few facts that find us on the brink of a most curious event. One that will change the world as we know it…

A loud crackling noise fills the air, then a scratchy voice floods the room via an intercom speaker, "Hello and good morning, this is your captains speaking. In five minutes we will be docking with the Piltover Sky port Station. It is still strongly advised that all passengers remain onboard and wait until our next stop in Demacia due to Piltover being in a state of emergency. Please, have a good day and be safe. That is all." The crackle stopped. Many people made no move to leave there seats in the cozy, brightly lit cabin. One however, rose slowly to his feet and made for the exit.

A massive being concealed in white steel. His armor was orderly and elegant. His long cape was blue, the cape of what most assumed was a demacian soldier. He had a large ornate shield on his back, strange runes and a lion inscribed in gold. At his waist was a mace made of very precious materials. The handle and shaft looked to be made of enchanted steel, while the head was made of some kind of blue crystal. Everything was orderly about the knight, aside from the massive damage done to his helmet. The left side of his helmet had a large scar from a blade, stretching from his right eye the bottom of his helmet. It showed his deep scar. His eyes glowed a golden hue that was filled with warmth and the iron will of justice itself.

The man made his way through the cabin, ornate wood and silk curtains. The windows looked out over the land, allowing one to have a one hundred and eighty degree view of the land below and the skies beyond. The creatures that filled the cabin were mostly human, maybe three Yordles maximum. They all looked glued to their seats, looking at a book or talking to each other. No one wanted to face the fact that Piltover, the city of order and progress, was now in ruins. They would much rather just ignore it and move on with their lives.

The man exited the room, through and elegant wooden door, making his way to the departure lounge. The lounge was empty, a single ticket man waited by the large mechanical docking door. The PA system went off once more, crackling and filling the air with static. "We are now beginning our docking procedures with the sky port tower. Please, refrain from exiting the aircraft until the all clear has been given."

The man braced himself as the airship was pulled into the docking clamps. The whole ship jerked to a stop, the ticket man faltering in his footing. The knight walked up to the ticket man, waiting for him to allow him to pass.

"Wow, someone is actually getting off? You do know that Piltover has gone to the dogs lately, right?" The 'man' was in fact an automaton that was somewhat intelligent. It was a cheap attempt at a human appearance, but at least it had intelligence. The man nodded to the robot, knowing very well the state of the city. He handed his ticket over so it could be processed out of the robots system.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck…Jordokc Lightforge. You're much braver than most." With that, Jordokc walked through the waiting doors and into the Sky Port tower. The hall was a mess, completely and utterly destroyed. The walls were blown out, the ceiling filled with holes. To Jordokc, it was as if a cyclone of chaos had made its' way through the building. People were rushing to get past him and onto the Airship. He made his way down the hall and into the Grand Station. Not a soul was in sight. He could hear the cries of people as they rushed to board the ship and run away from the anarchy that had befallen their fair city.

Stepping over piles of fallen stone and steel, the Knight made his way to the exit of the tower. He squinted his eyes as he opened the broken door, the day's sunlight shining brightly upon the damaged city. He surveyed the street, watching as many people tried to go about their normal business. Groups of automatons roamed the street, patrolling for criminals and for the cause of all the destruction.

He started his walk down the street, He had a purpose to fulfill and no one was going to stop him from completing it. The streets were bright and became increasingly cleaner as he made his way to his destination, the Piltover Sheriff's Office. He needed as much information as he could get his hands on and that was the best place to start.


End file.
